His Whisper Is The Lucifer
by WinchesterswithCastiel
Summary: No One told Sam he was the devil son or that his brother was in love with him. The day,Dean,rented the guestroom in Sam's house was the day Sam knew he was on the highway to hell,Sam just can't get his mind off Dean whom he feels close to while Eerie,bloody things start to happen around Sam.He starts to question,Is Dean really just a male with beautiful eyes or Is there a secret?


**Author Note:This is an A/U fic where Sam is supposedly just a normal human(Secretly Luci's son)and Dean is Lucifer's son too AKA Sam's bro who is in love with him~Don't bash but advice is definitely okei,typed at 2am as Im not tired I hope you guys enjoy it^^Please Review kay?**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything**

It was dusk when Sam sat on the steps of his porch of his house,leaning against the pillar,book in his hands.D males's mind was not entirely focused on the chapter,In fact,he was barely reading at all,he was thinking of the recent death in the papers,whom a guy died by "Demonic" situations.

Suddenly,Sam heard the sound of screeching tires and he glanced up to see an male inside the car,stepped out and immediately whipped his head to Sam as though Sam had called it was i.m.p.o.s.s.i.b.l.e they had neither met or seen each other before.

"Sam right?I'm just gonna call you Sammy"The stranger said with a smile."Y-Yeah,uhm,how'd you know I'm Sam?"Sam asked dumbly."It's on the poster bitch"The golden-haired replied,but there was something about the way he called him 'bitch'….it was sort of an endearing tone.

"Right,do you want to check out the house first?"Sam questioned,slightly irritated but he had to play nice and so he did.

Sam was living in a mansion,given by his parents,John and Mary when both died in a car accident on their way to a art gallery.D street was filled with other mansions,no one could really afford it except for a few others,one of which became Sam's best friend.

"Duh"Was all it took to make Sam look idiotic,D younger blushed and nod silently before he started walking first."Excuse my rudeness,I've been driving for the whole night and let me just say,It's a hella worse than being in hell"Dean said,rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Sam shrugged mentally,this guy wasn't all that bad."What about you?You looked like a clown just spat rainbows on you"Dean commented with that sexy smirk of his,"Not a pretty look there".Sam frowned,although it looked more like a hurt puppy expression.

"Pulling all-nighters"Sam replied,D younger and Dean tracked through the badminton,tennis and basketball court,all of which untouched with Dean commenting occasionally,"Looks like your hair is not the only thing girly around here" and "Don't play sports?Man, I could so dom you dude".The last sexual innuendo caused Sam to blush madly mentally.

"Here's where the kitchen,living room,study room,dining room,gaming room and Jacuzzi all are"Sam said, gesturing to the house."Obviously" Dean replied, rolling his eyes, "Where'd I crash?"The shorter male inquired while Sam just walked up to the 4 extra spare rooms he had."I'll take the one beside yours" Dean stated.

"Sure, I'll need the rent" Sam said, offering a smile. He never realized this, but Dean's eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel-green,it had an attracting and alluring feel to it."Lemme set my stuff down first"Dean said,walking into the room with that cool swagger of his.

Dean's room walls were painted grey with black wavy lines with one gold 'peace' sign in the middle,hovering over a polished glass contained 2 bookshelfs,a king-sized bed,a walk-in closet and a huge plasma TV placed into the had a balcony outside the glass panals which had a cozy couch,a marble wood table and carpets were lining the whole room.

"Nice shack"Dean commented."Inherited"Was all Sam said."Living alone?"Dean asked,walking to look out the balcony."Not really,my friend Castiel is staying with me…occasionally since we both live alone"Sam replied.

"Parents?"Dean questioned slowly,turning around to look at the younger,Sam felt it was weird,It was not the question,It was the way Dean said with a hint of caution and mockery in it.

"Dead"Was all Sam could say."Well,you got that right"Dean murmured under his breath."Sorry?"Sam said,not catching Dean's murmuring."Nothing.I said I'm..uh..sorry for the loss of your parents"Dean stated,giving a frosty yet somewhat warm smile.

Sam watch the other sway dangerously in the room and was afraid Dean would fall."What's wrong?"Sam asked as he watch Dean climb on top of the bed so that he was directly facing the cruxifix hanging on the wall like a poster.D younger watch Dean take it down and throw it into a cupboard before slamming it shut.

"Athiest or Satanist?"Sam asked,noticing the way Dean winced upon touching the cross."What's yours Sammy?"Dean questioned with an amused smile playing on his lips."Free thinker although my parents are Christian"Sam stated casually,"You still haven't answered my question".

"I'm a Christian"Dean said with a light smile before walking out the door,but not before smacking Sam's ass.

Sam just yelped before blushing,"Dinner's in ten".

* * *

"Cas,Dean and Dean,Cas"Sam introduced."Nice to meet ya"Dean said,smiling,his green eyes twinkling."Hello"Castiel answered politely

"Religion?"Castiel asked immediately,his eyes pensive and intense."He's a Christian"Sam replied before Dean could reply."Sorry,I'mma on Lucifer's side"Dean stated casually,"Any judgements?".

Sam frowned,"But you said you were Christian".

"Then I must have lied but the problem is,which is the truth?"Dean answered,with that mischievous yet handsome smile of his.

Sam drowned out the rest of the world as he met Dean's alluring eyes,twinkling with ,Sam felt close...bonded to the stranger whom he met less than an hour.


End file.
